Calentón en el gimnasio
by JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead
Summary: "Llevaba mucho tiempo obsesionado con él y trataba de retener las ganas, pero acabé estallando. Al final el caballero británico se convirtió en una bestia lujuriosa". (Oneshot UKGer, fic pornográfico.)


Arthur Kirkland, 27 años... espera, ¿por qué narro y digo esto? Bueno, da igual, no voy a hablar sobre mí… bueno, quizá sí… bueno, ¡no sé, fuck! A ver… a mí esto de expresarme se me da mal… bueno, lo intentaré. El caso es que soy un caballero británico (a pesar de mis tacos, ¿eh?) en busca de una dama, pero me he encontrado con un bache. Ese bache mide casi dos metros y es una puta montaña de músculos y le llaman Ludwig, creo. Yo lo llamo "El rubio del culito delicioso" y he ahí el problema, su suculento culo redondito. Lo conocí en el gimnasio (No precisamente Pokémon, como le dije a Kiku cuando empecé con el ejercicio). Fui porque me decían que me estaba poniendo fofo… bueno, fue porque hay un imbécil que… da igual, el caso es que el primer día que lo vi me llamó la atención. No era el tío más mazado, pero joder, espero no meterme con él en problemas porque me puede pegar un puñetazo y yo saldría disparado y me estamparía contra una jodida pared. Pero por otra parte me llamó la atención lo serio y amargado que parece. Espero que no tenga críos, porque si no salen corriendo al verle o le crecen traumados.

Tras esta introducción (perdonadme los tacos, por favor) vamos a situarnos: Estaba en el gimnasio, frente a la montaña de músculos. Mientras yo le miraba, unas premamás me miraban a mí emitiendo unas endiabladas risecillas. Yo pasaba de ellas, pero el musculitos que hay frente a mí estaba ruborizado, no sé si por el esfuerzo que hacía con cada levantamiento de pesa o porque sabía que le miro. Esa tarde se me pasó muy rápida. Normalmente salgo tarde a causa de que los ejercicios que hago son lentos aunque pocos, pero el dueño del culito que no me deja dormir hace muchos y más rápido que yo. Creo que yo acabaría sin aliento si fuera él. Al acabar, me dirigí a los vestuarios. Había tres hombres sin contarnos a Ludwig ni a mí, pero ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas. No sé cómo, pero me acerqué a Ludwig de forma indirecta, por supuesto. Miraba por el rabillo del ojo lo que hacía y, cuando me conciencié, le miré directamente y poco después él a mí.

-Hey.- me limité a decir. Seguro que parecería estúpido.

-Uhmm… hola.- dijo él cogiendo desodorante de su bolsa de aseo.

-Ludwig, ¿no?-

-Sí.- No hablaba mucho el imbécil, ni siquiera me miraba.

-¿Podría preguntarte una cosa?- sonreí. Sí... SÍ, SONREÍ.

Su mirada vio mi sonrisa y se ruborizó. Qué bobo. Empezaba a pensar que tenía un trastorno de autismo o algo. –Claro… ¿qué quieres saber?-

-Últimamente me dicen que estoy fofo y eso, así que me gustaría saber qué puedo hacer para adelgazar. Quiero decir, no quiero ponerme como tú, pero supongo que harás dieta y eso, así que quizá podrías darme algunos consejos…-

-Puedo aconsejarte, pero no creo que te haga falta… quiero decir, no estás como para adelgazar mucho, ya estás delgado… pero aún así puedo aconsejarte. Antes que nada, no te aconsejo seguir todo lo que digo estrictamente para ti…- blablablá. Empezó a explicarme y, se lo agradezco, pero es que no me importaba, sólo quería acercarme a él. Me fijé en toda su cara. Tenía el pelo hacia atrás con algunos pelos despeinados sobre su flequillo y sus ojos no tenían mucho brillo, pero eran de un claro y precioso color azul. Pocas veces coincidieron estas perlas con mis ojos. Sus labios eran finos y agrietados, probablemente del cansancio. Me fijé también en su cuerpo, ajustándose y ciñéndose a una camiseta de tirantes negra y llena de sudor y... creo que... se le notaban los pezones… NO, NO HE DICHO ESO, ¡OLVIDADLO!

-… Y poco más, eso es lo más básico que necesitas. No te excedas con el ejercicio.-

-¿Eh? Ah, muchas gracias por todo.- Sí, gracias, pero no me había enterado de nada. Quizá si no estuvieras tan bueno me habría centrado más en lo que decías, imbécil.

Ahora las cosas se pusieron feas. Ludwig se echó desodorante y guardó todo, probablemente para irse. Yo, sin saber qué hacer, comencé a desvestirme. Pude notar cómo el pillo me echó un ojo mientras me bajaba los pantalones, qué pervertido… Al quitarme toda la ropa me dirigí a las duchas haciendo como que pensaba en mis cosas, pero cuando por fin estuve de espaldas, hablé de nuevo.

-¿Te vas ya?- dije mientras encendía el grifo.

-Sí…- Joder, lo que le costaba no responder con monosílabos.

-¿No te duchas? Quiero decir, has sudado mucho, no querrás meterle mano a la novia oliendo a tigre.- reí, pero no por el comentario gracioso, si no por los nervios y porque no tenía ni puta idea de lo que decía.

Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa. –No, no me suelo duchar aquí, me espero hasta llegar a casa…- Aleluya, me respondió con una oración.

-Yo tampoco pero por una vez… Además, podemos seguir hablando.-

-Escucha… si quieres... puedo esperarte…- Y otro milagro, me habló sin que le preguntara nada.

-Bueno, como quieras.-

Mierda, de nuevo sin saber qué hacer. Mientras me duchaba ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se oía de vez en cuando su respiración, acompañada del sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo en picado al suelo.

Y entonces, fui directo al grano. No sabía qué hacer, pero quería llevarme a ese hombre conmigo y desatar toda mi lujuria, así que elaboré un plan.

-Ludwig...- dije mientras me echaba una cantidad considerable de gel en mi mano. -¿podrías pasarme mi esponja? Tengo la bolsa junto a la tuya.- comencé a acariciarme los muslos y, en especial, las entrepiernas mientras cerraba los ojos pensando en el rarito que estaba esperándome.

-Claro…-

Grabé esa palabra con ese tono de voz en mi cabeza mientras agarraba mi pene cerrando los ojos. Comencé a frotarlo con el gel lentamente mientras pensaba una y otra vez en ese "Claro…" acordándome también de los gemidos que sus labios dejaban escapar cuando hacía fuerza para levantar pesas o realizar cualquier otro ejercicio.

-Aquí tie- lo primero que vi nada más abrir los ojos y verle fue su rostro sorpresivo y sus ojos abiertos como platos. -L-Lo siento.- dejó la esponja en el suelo y salió con paso ligero.

Yo me limité a apartar las manos y coger rápidamente y avergonzado la esponja. Sinceramente, estaba desesperado por tirármelo, pero no sabía qué hacer…

-¡Ludwig!- le llamé desesperado sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Lo siento, tengo que irme!- dijo apurado.

Salió de la ducha apurado, pero me resbalé y caí al suelo quedándome boca arriba e inmóvil como una tortuga. Pasé mucha vergüenza y creí que iba a quedarme ahí tirado y tratando de incorporarme como un viejo con Alzheimer, pero respondió a mi llamada y Ludwig volvió a acercarse.

Sin decir nada, me cogió con mucho cuidado. Por suerte mi erección se había ido tras el golpe, pero la vergüenza no. Además, había alguien más erecto en la sala.

-No diré nada, no te preocupes…- dijo ruborizado mientras me sentaba en un banco y lleno de espuma que le había pegado tras cogerme.

-Ludwig.- volví a llamarle y esta vez, agarré su mano. Él me miraba sin saber qué hacer o decir. –No te preocupes, Ludwig, no me preocupa eso.- miré su erección. Dicen que los tíos que están mazados la tienen enana, pero ésta parecía grande… muy grande… Sin pensármelo dos veces, le bajé los shorts y seguí admirando su erección.

-Déjame irme… ni si quiera sé tu nombre…- dijo como si le estuviera forzando. Vale, no me había presentado y no todos los días un desconocido enjabonado te empieza a desnudar, pero el pillín no parecía oponer resistencia. Como ya he dicho, podría darme un puñetazo y dejarme clavado en la pared o, arrojando un poco de credibilidad, me podría dar un empujón e irse, pero es que parecía que no iba a hacer nada hiciera lo que le hiciera.

-Me llamo Arthur y soy tu admirador secreto.- agarré sus bóxers y comencé a bajárselos lentamente.

-Así que era cierto eso de que me mirabas…- dijo ruborizado apartando la mirada de mi.

-Pues claro que sí. Gracias a ti estoy empezando a dudar de mi sexualidad.- agarré su miembro con ambas manos. Grande, muy grande, no sé si era, pero tenía las venas bastante marcadas, como si fueran unos jodidos cables.

Comencé a frotarlo con ambas manos. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que masturbaba a un hombre, pero nunca ninguno me había atraído tan sexualmente como él. Permanecimos los dos en silencio, bueno, al menos yo, él se limitaba a taparse la boca para no gemir, pero, je, como si eso fuera a funcionar. –¿Tienes novia?- pregunté sin pelos en la lengua. Con todo lo ocurrido ya no me daba vergüenza nada.

Entreabrió los ojos y me miró mientras se apoyaba en las taquillas de enfrente y girando levemente las piernas y flexionándolas hacia adentro, pero no hasta el punto de dificultarme la faena, al contrario, mejor llegaba a su miembro. –N-no…-

-¿Y eres virgen? ¿Has tenido alguna pareja?-

Volvió a mirarme mientras gemía sin ninguna dificultad. –S-sí… una novia…-

-¿Y por qué dejas que un hombre como yo te pajeé si te gustan las mujeres? ¿Te gustan los hombres también?-

Aquí ya permaneció callado, sólo me miraba ruborizado y gimoteando, pero no me dijo nada al respecto. Supongo que tendría vergüenza. Qué mono, jiji.

Como vi que con una paja no llegaba a nada, me relamí para seguir con mi tarea a un nivel más elevado. Antes de comenzar volví a mirarle para descubrir que él me miraba a mí fijamente. Estaba rojo como un tomate, pero no me decía o se resistía a nada. Acaricié suave y lentamente su glande, dándole algunos pequeños lametones y, ahora sí, empezó a gemir más repetidamente. Tras juguetear y hacerle cosquillas en el glande, lo introduje en mi boca lentamente. Me agarré a sus caderas para poder mover la cabeza sin dificultad, mientras que le acariciaba el tronco con la lengua y los labios. Tengo que aceptar que fue una suerte el hecho de que estuviera depilado…

-Arthur… voy a... a correrme…- y con este fino hilo de voz, que quién me iba a decir que saldría de la boca de un hombre tan viril, descargó toda su leche en mi boca tras una buena e intensa felación. Yo paré pero no saqué nada de mi boca, sólo me limité a tragar.

Seguí un poquito más y cuando ya me cansé de mamarle la polla, me aparté y le miré. -¿Quieres saber cuál es tu sabor?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó, pero antes de poder decir algo más, yo ya le había besado.

-¿A qué sabes? ¿Estás bueno?- dije mientras me limpiaba la comisura de la boca llena de saliva.

Como siempre que le hacía una pregunta de este estilo, permaneció quieto. –Arthur... déjame ir… no quería hacer nada de esto…-

-Tus erecciones y corridas dicen lo contrario. Además, puedes apartarme de un empujón, o incluso meterme tu polla por el culo hasta que me desangre y muera- vale, exageré un poquito. -para que no me acerque más a ti, pero en vez de eso te quedas quietecito como un niño bueno. Y ya te he dicho que soy tu admirador.-

Pero nada, dijera lo que le dijera no hablaba, permanecía cabizbajo y ruborizado sin saber con qué responderme.

-¿Te gusta jugar con tu culo?- dije de repente. He de aceptar que era un poco directo…

Alzó el rostro y me miró. –Sí…- lo agachó de nuevo rápidamente.

-Muy bien, pues voy a hacerte un regalito por lo bien que te has portado, ¿eh, grandote?- sonreí y le di una palmadita en el brazo. –Métete conmigo en la ducha, pon las manos apoyadas en la pared estirando los brazos y saca ese culo tan bonito que te hicieron papi y mami.-

Sin mirarme si quiera, asintió y comenzó a desnudarse.

Sonreí. –Buen chico, buen chico.- le ayudé a quitarse el resto de ropa.

Cuando acabamos, hizo exactamente lo que le ordené. En serio, me parecía tan sumamente adorable que un hombre fuera tan sumiso pero a la vez atractivo. Me acerqué a él por detrás y le abracé.

-Ludwig, eres una monada, ¿lo sabes?- frotaba mi erección contra sus glúteos.

-¿D-De verdad?- dijo estremeciéndose.

-De verdad.- le besé en la sien mientras me hacía un hueco en su entrada con mi miembro. –Si no estás con nadie ahora y te gusta que te den por atrás puedes salir conmigo, prometo romperte el trasero todas las noches.- Creo que es obvio que cuando estoy encendido no se me da muy bien esto de ser romántico.

Creo que si yo hubiera sido él ya me hubiera soltado una bofetada y un empujón, pero con este poco tiempo había aprendido que, o era un jodido pervertido en busca de una polla que le llenara el culo de leche, o una buena persona que se dejaba manipular.

Metí con cuidado mi miembro, porque con lo bien que me estaba empezando a caer no quería ser poco gentil. Agarré sus caderas con ambas manos y comencé a embestirle moviéndoselas. Él se limitaba a gemir ya sin ocultarlo y más cuando comencé a acariciar su entrepierna para después agarrar de nuevo su miembro y volver a masturbarle. Me fijé en que después de tanto movimiento su pelo descansaba sobre su frente, y eso lo hacía mucho más adorable y atractivo. Cogí más velocidad embistiéndole y masturbándole, para que no se quejara después, ¿eh? Mientras lo hacíamos, se mantenía quieto con los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera verme, así que se lo pregunté, así, sin pelos en la lengua.

-Lud, ¿es que no quieres ver al hombre que te está dando placer?- susurré en su oído.

Abrió los ojos y me miró por el rabillo. -¿Contento?- dijo en voz baja.

Le sonreía. –Mucho.- y le besé, esta vez en serio. Le besé intensamente metiendo la lengua en su boca y entrelazándola con la suya, que se movía más bien poco.

Lo notaba algo tenso aún, pero como vi que era tan fiel, decidí seguir. Además, ya lo he dicho, pero lo repito: Si no quería estar ahí conmigo dándole por culo, podría haberme apartado de un empujón.

Fue cuestión de minutos lo que tardé en correrme. Movía tan bien las caderas, era como una actriz porno en todo su esplendor. A ver, nunca me he tirado a una dama de la pornografía, pero he visto cómo se movían y, a él no le miré mucho, me centré más en mirar su cara, pero podía sentir en mi polla lo bien que se movía y lo bien que sabía usar su ano con ella. Antes de correrme fui un caballero, porque eso nadie me lo quita, y tuve el respeto de hacerlo fuera de él. Vale, quizá le manché un mollete, pero nada de él cayó adentro. Él se corrió poco después que yo, cuando seguía masturbándole. Su semen se mezclo con el mío formando un río que desembocaba en el pequeño pocillo de las duchas.

Me aparté de él y estiré después de todo el esfuerzo que hice, y él se incorporó también. Estaba lleno de sudor y jadeaba mucho, así que decidí echarle una mano encendiendo de golpe la ducha, que empezó a echar agua fría que le hizo sobresaltarse y apartarse con rapidez.

Reí. –Venga, ahora sí que necesitas urgentemente una ducha.- y le pasé mi jabón. –Lávate por detrás de las orejas y frótate bien las pelotillas, ¿eh?-

Me cogió el jabón de golpe y ruborizado, sin decir nada, y comenzó a lavarse de espaldas a mí como si no hubiera nadie pero, algo molesto por su poca labia para hablar, me acoplé en la ducha de al lado y me lavé junto a él.

Cuando acabó, hice una prueba: Me quedé un rato en los vestuarios tras vestirme y observar que todo en mi bolsa estaba en su sitio. Incluso Ludwig tuvo el detalle de enrollarme el jabón en un poco de papel para que no me manchara la bolsa. Tras unos minutos salí y lo vi apoyado en la pared.

-¿A quién esperas, grácil dama?- dije con guasa acercándome a él.

Me miró algo molesto y se fue acercando a mí. De nuevo, otro milagro, iba a hablarme sin que le hiciera una pregunta. -¿De qué vas?- Me sobresalté un poco. Parecía que el frescor de la calle lo había desvelado. No dije nada, ni si quiera podía moverme. Pasé de reírme de él y con él a cagarme de miedo con él. -¿Haces eso con todos los hombres que ves?-

-N-No…- dije en voz baja. En serio, estaba temblando y él lo notó.

-¿Y yo qué tengo para que me lo hayas hecho, eh?-

Me estaba viendo ya estampado contra una pared a causa del bofetón que iba a darme, pero yo se lo dije claro. –Porque… porque me atraes, joder. ¿Crees que soy de piedra y no me emociono al ver un cuerpo digno de un Dios griego como el tuyo?- miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi como una niña pequeña nos miraba, la cual era arrastrada por su avergonzada madre para que caminara junto a ella como si no hubieran visto nada.

Él me miró, sin percatarse de la madre y la hija. –Pero yo no quiero esto... quiero decir, yo no quiero que venga una persona cualquiera y… ya sabes.- ¿Le daba vergüenza decir la palabra "follar" o qué?

-Lo sé… culpa mía. Lo siento…-

Cundo cerré los ojos para concienciarme de la mortal bofetada que iba a darme, pasó lo más inesperado e insólito que podía haber pensado. En serio, era lo que menos me esperaba, pero lo hizo, me besó. En la boca. Sin lengua, solo un choque de labios. Pero un choque intenso. Me agarró con ambas manos de los brazos, cerrando los ojos, y como vi que no había peligro, profundicé el "beso" comenzando a lamerle y acariciarle lentamente los labios, pero se apartó tras un ratito. Parecía recordar que estábamos en la calle bajo la mirada de mucha gente.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar una cerveza o algo?- dije como si nada. Vale, me había encaprichado de ese tío.

Él me miró aún con rubor en sus mejillas y asintió. Yo solo sonreía y le describí el sitio a dónde íbamos mientras me acercaba a mi coche, seguido de él.


End file.
